


Malapert

by ornithia



Series: Had to be You [5]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Clever in manners of speech.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Malapert

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompts, based upon roleplay at [my SG Jetfire roleplaying blog](http://i-willraisehell.tumblr.com/)

_French, huh?_ Jetfire stared incredulously up at Wheeljack from his datapad, with the text in question glowing dimly from the screen.  
  
"Mhmm. Nothing a _transport drone_ like yourself would understand.”  
 _"Tch."_  
  
His facial plates contorted in slight offense; he really hated that pet name Wheeljack had come up for him, and currently, the grounder’s posturing left something to be desired. Setting the pad down he gazed down at it again, before leaning forward to lean against his arm, its elbow finding support upon the workbench.  
  
"Show me."  
"… pfft. Why would a _transport drone_ need to lear-“  
"-don’t _teach_. Just … show."  
  
Expression wry, he waited for the engineer to accept the ‘challenge’ - it wasn’t like he was asking for much, to begin with. After a look of serious contemplation the other vents, and …  
  
” _Oui, oui_ , ‘f course, ‘monsiuer’. _Euuhh, Jaques_ , ah, est-que … _parlez-vous_ **'moròn'?** _Non? Honhonhon~!_ ”  
"…"  
  
Wheeljack was patronising him and they _both_ knew it. Still, Jetfire listens intently - let the grounder have his fun, frag _knows_ it was rare to see the other engage in anything beyond petty insults when it came to entertainment. The charade continued, only _sometimes_ slipping into the genuine language, but even then … that _accent_ … Unable to confine the smirk on his face to just his faceplates anymore the shuttle interrupts Wheeljack, mirth evident in his tone-  
  
"« Ton accent est _trop_ mignon, ma petite choux- _fleur_ -“  
  
 _'Cute'_ was an understatement; now it was the flier’s turn to patronise. His smirk curls at the ends when that flustered glare fixates on him and turns pink in fury. He notes it, verbally:  
  
”- _tes yeux ..._ » We should _practice_ -“  
 **” _«Je te tuerai, mon amour_ _».”_**

When Wheeljack interjects it is not just his words which are spoken fluently, but his tone, as well. Jetfire only continues, unconcerned.  
  
" «… s’il vous plaît, _mon chaton »_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: 'malapert' is French in origin


End file.
